The present invention relates generally to load-carrying devices, and more particularly to wheelbarrows having improved storing and loading capabilities.
Load carrying devices such as the conventional wheelbarrow have been used for many years for moving a load of debris or gardening material, such as dirt, leaves, mulch and the like, from one location to another. A wheelbarrow typically consists of a rigid bin adapted to receive a predetermined load, a single wheel rotatably mounted in front of the bin, and two support legs and two handles at the rear of the bin. In operation, to fill the bin of the wheelbarrow, the user can either lift the load by hand or with an implement, such as a shovel, from the ground to the bin. After the bin is filled to the desired level of contents, the user stands to the rear of the bin and lifts the handles upward, thereby pivoting the wheelbarrow about the axis of rotation of the wheel. As the handles are lifted upward, the support legs lose contact with the ground, allowing the user to push the wheelbarrow forward to the desired location. Once the wheelbarrow is at the desired location, the wheelbarrow may be tilted to one side or over the top of the front wheel to dump the contents of the bin on the ground.
Such conventional wheelbarrows are effective, but have numerous drawbacks. For example, the major portion of the work involved in transporting the load material is generated in the initial operation of loading the bin. Since loading the conventional wheelbarrow requires the user to lift the load contents from the ground to the bin, this may lead to user fatigue or back strain. Additionally, conventional wheelbarrows are somewhat large and bulky, and thus require a significant amount of space for storage. The size of the wheelbarrow also prevents the user from transporting the wheelbarrow in vehicles other than large vehicles, such as trucks. Thus, there exists a need for an improved wheelbarrow that is easier to load and provides for convenient storage.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a load-carrying apparatus is provided. The load-carrying apparatus includes a frame and a ground-engaging member rotatably coupled to the frame. A pair of spaced-apart elongated handle members are coupled to the frame. A pliable bin is removably coupled to the handle members, the bin adapted to receive a load therein.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the frame of the load carrying apparatus defines a pair of first pivot axes, wherein the elongated handle members are pivotally coupled to the frame about the respective first pivot axes such that the handle members are pivotally moveable between a first position and a second position remote from the first position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the load carrying apparatus includes a frame that is composed of two spaced-apart side members interconnected by a cross member. Each of the side members defines a first pivot axis and a second pivot axis spaced-apart from the first pivot axis. A ground-engaging member is rotatably coupled to the frame between the side members. The load carrying apparatus further includes a pair of spaced-apart elongated handle members pivotally coupled to the frame about either of the respective first or second pivot axes such that the handle members are pivotally moveable between a first position and a second position remote from the first position. A pliable bin is removably coupled to the handle members, the bin adapted to receive a load therein.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a load carrying apparatus includes a frame and a ground-engaging member rotatably coupled to the frame. A pair of spaced-apart elongated handle members are rigidly coupled to the frame and a pliable bin is removably coupled to the handle members. The bin includes opposing sidewalls, a front wall, and a bottom wall contiguously connected to define an open-ended cavity for receiving a load therein.